Conquering the Hero
by KamikoPanda
Summary: Luigi is tired of being overwhelmed by his brother's shadow, so he decides to "prove his point"


Luigi loathes his older brother for three reasons. One, Mario is always recognized as the 'Hero' by the public eye, thus he gets all the attention. Two, Mario RARELY gives any credit to Luigi in their joint quests. Lastly, Luigi feels Mario doesn't appreciate his high ranking in life, he thinks Mario should be booted off of his throne. Sure, Mario earned his title through hardships and dedication, but it's not as if Luigi hasn't attempted to dive into the pool of victory and portray himself as a Hero on several occasions. This never works of course.

Luigi struggles to keep his temper from rising whenever he goes near his brother. In fact, one sunny morning during breakfast, the team of Daisy, Peach and Toad had to restrain Luigi from throwing himself at Mario and strangling the red capped man over the reason of Mario having eaten all the oatmeal. Luigi's mood swings are unbearable for Daisy, whom finally left the man a few short weeks ago. Luigi doesn't NEED anybody, at least that's what he believes. All he desires is to bring his brother to his knees and have him feel what it's like to be beneath him for a change… literally. Luigi has a warped and disturbing mind, so conjuring the nasty plan of revenge on Mario isn't the least bit difficult.

The clock strikes half past nine AM as Luigi sits groggily in a wooden chair at a large round table. He reaches for his coffee mug every once in awhile, taking lengthy sips as he reads the daily newspaper. Mario is out taking a stroll with Peach, his long time girlfriend. The two are always together, kissing and cuddling, the sight always causes Luigi to gag and his face to distort into an expression of disgust. He sighs heavily, slamming his mug down upon the surface of the table, managing to splash himself with coffee in the process.

"Ah! Damnit… fuck you Mario!" he shouts agonizingly, jumping from his seat.

Obviously, Mario isn't there, though Luigi blames Mario regardless. Luigi grumbles and grabs a dish cloth, wiping his clothes and the wooden furniture off. Just then, his Brother bursts in the back door, wearing a cheery expression, his cheeks rosy red from the fresh air.

"Hey Bro, how's the morning treating you?"

Luigi turns his head swiftly and glares towards Mario.

"Go away".

Mario shrugs his shoulders slowly, feeling the tension that has instantly built between the two.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? You look kind of pale"

Mario saunters towards Luigi with concern, gently testing the temperature of his brother's forehead with the back of his right hand.

"Hm. You don't feel hot"

Luigi shoves Mario backwards, and then storms out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Mario groans softly, becoming slightly impatient with his brother's bitter attitude towards him.

"Luigi! Come on, stop acting like a jack-ass!"

Mario bounds down the hall, pounding his fist lightly on Luigi's door as he reaches it. He waits a few seconds, knowing his brother is ignoring him. He shakes his head and twists the door handle, entering the chilled, unwelcoming room. Luigi is settled on the edge of his bed, drumming his fingers against his left knee, his outline hardly visible due to the drawn curtains, which block out all sunlight since they are black. Mario can't help but analyze the room as his eyes adjust since he hasn't been inside Luigi's room for so long… He observes to acknowledge if anything has changed. The covers on the bed are tucked back neatly as usual, the floor spotless, the shelves organized. These minor details cause Mario to worry about his brother, thinking he spends far too much time in his room thinking, but what does he think about? This question stirs curiosity within the red capped man as his eyes once again fall upon Luigi, whom is still disregarding him... The silence gives Mario an eerie feeling which replaces his curiosity.

"You don't have the right to just walk in here. Leave!"

Luigi blurts out, startling his brother with his bitterness. Mario hesitates to speak, but does so anyway, thinking he needs to talk things out with his brother.

"What's gotten into you Luigi? Why do you hate me so much?"

Luigi's eyes lower to the floor, contemplating if he should put his plan into motion now, or later. He figures he probably won't have the opportunity later due to Peach's constant meddling in Mario's everyday life, thus deciding perhaps this moment would be best. He loves his brother, just not in the typical way one would love a family member. Luigi yearns to fuck Mario, and make the man scream and beg for him to stop. He shames himself with this unorthodox obsession, though knowing he would truly degrade his brother by raping him makes him smile inside. Of course, there is the issue that Mario can and will put up a fight, so Luigi comes to the conclusion that he shall have to knock him unconscious first.

"I don't hate you... I'm sorry.."

Luigi responds softly before he stands up and slowly making his way towards Mario. With each step he becomes more visible in the darkness, opening his arms to embrace his brother with a grin, knowing Mario is sometimes foolish and will probably hug him in return. He is right. Mario opens his arms as well, wrapping them around his brother happily.

"It's okay, I'm just worried about you Luigi. You can talk to me you know"

Luigi feels slight guilt as he holds Mario with one hand and reaches around to the dresser with the other. He grasps a large heavy ornament in the shape of a green Mushroom and hastily bashes it against his brother's skull. Mario whimpers and falls limp in his arms, causing Luigi to growl as he then has to drag his sibling towards his bed. God his brother is heavy, and Luigi knows it is from all the damn pasta he gobbles down every night. He lays his brother upon his mattress before stripping him nude and tossing his clothes to the floor. He then chains and shackles Mario's limbs to his four bed posts. Indeed this is a sight for Luigi, who is slowly building an erection.

"Hm. .yeah.. you look better like this Mario.."

Luigi clambers on top of his brother, noticing as he undresses himself that his nine inch member is slightly bigger than Mario's. He kisses Mario's chest, the skin soft and smooth against his lips, his tongue delves out and tastes soap, leaving a moist path as it trails along. He is somewhat surprised to find that despite the five meals his brother eats a day, he has a fair amount of muscle, and less fat than he would have imagined, Luigi obtains more muscle of course since he exercises daily.

"You just have to be perfect don't you Mario, tasting like soap and.. some kind of cologne..yeah you can never be dirty can you Mario.." Luigi mutters.

A soft whine emits from Mario's lips, indicating the pain he is in from the unexpected blow. He awakes slowly, struggling slightly which causes the chains to clank against the bed posts.

"L-Luigi.. I… ow! Oh my head, it aches..."

"Hush! You will not speak!" Luigi hisses again, his blue eyes glazed with unyielding emotions.

He shakes Mario roughly, wanting the Man completely conscious while he violates him. Mario winces, his eyes flaring open to stare into his brother's face.

"What the FUCK are you doing!? Get off of me!"

Mario attempts to spring forward and knock his brother off of him, but the chains keep him firmly restrained against the mattress. He panics when realizing both himself and Luigi are nude upon the bed. He huffs and hastily thinks of a possible way out of the situation, his angry expression suddenly fading away as he believes he can reason with his sibling. However the moment he goes to speak, Luigi strikes him across the cheek, leaving a nice red print. Luigi knows he's overreacting a bit, allowing the fury to overwhelm him.

"Let's get to it.. I don't have all day"

Mario gives Luigi an inquiring look, unsure what is meant though Luigi is already loosening the chains on his legs, only enough so that his own body could squeeze in between. Mario gulps with fear as his brother's flesh touches his, they're cocks pressed together.

"L-Luigi.. oh my god you're not serious are you!?.. I'm your brother! It's wrong to molest your own sibling!".

Luigi smirks vividly, this fact not changing his mind one bit. He takes hold of both they're members, stroking them firmly, wanting to embarrass his brother as much as possible. A light squeak produces from the Hero, his cock oddly enough beginning to stiffen from the wonderful sensation.

"Uh-n..no! Luigi please!"

Determination and desire takes full control of Luigi now, who nearly explodes just from hearing his brother's plea.

"Moan Mario, come on.. I know you want to.. You want my big cock inside of you don't you little boy"

Mario's blood boils a little as he is regarded as a 'boy', though he doesn't let it get the best of him.

"Luigi, get off of me now, this is not a game… you have no idea what kind of trouble you'll be in if you go through with this!"

Luigi leans down closer to his brother; they're lips only an inch apart as he responds smoothly.

"What are you going to do? Tell Peach on me? Heh, so you'll admit to her that you got fucked by your own brother? I'm younger than you too, yet I'm stronger… how pathetic really…You belong to me now Mario... you will comply with everything I say from now on"

Mario swallows hard. Luigi is right about him not being able to go running to Peach and spill what Luigi will have done to him, it would be far too…humiliating. Luigi knows what his brother is thinking, this causes him to chuckle more before his mouth closes over Mario's, forcing his lips apart, his tongue slithering inside. He pumps both cocks steadily a few more times before releasing Mario's and nudging his own directly into his entrance, not having the patience to wait a little longer. Mario lets out a strangled moan as his brother's girth invades him to the point of his flesh tearing; he writhes and winces more, his breath hitching in his throat as pain surges through his body. Luigi bucks in and out of him, his pace increasing with each thrust, Mario's tight hole unable to accommodate the intrusion so quickly.

"Mmn, you're so tight.." Luigi states.

Mario's chest heaves in and out unevenly, his heart racing as he begins to beg his brother to withdraw. His limbs strain against the chains, thinking he is strong enough to break them, unfortunately with Luigi's weight pressing on him, it is impossible. Mario stares into Luigi's eyes, searching them for a sign of regret, but there is nothing but icy blue irises surrounding dilated pupils staring back.

"You're hurting me Luigi! Please st-!"

Luigi deepens the kiss, cutting off Mario's babbling. He is aroused by how deep he is inside his brother, feeling his inner walls expanding and clenching around his meat. Mario whines and shuts his eyes, not wanting to look at his brother any longer. He can feel Luigi's cock massaging tender spots inside of him, causing his own cock to twitch and harden even more. He is in unwavering shock from what is happening to him, unable to function normally…He is confused, hurt and... frightened for the most part. Luigi grips the Man's cock yet again, pumping it brutally, knowing he shall never forget this day… and nor especially will Mario. He breaks the kiss, panting for air though continuing with his harsh thrusts.

"Give in Mario, it is your only option, you are MINE!"

Mario groans and shakes his head quickly. "No! Pull out! NOW!"

Luigi rams his cock inside, his gaze penetrating Mario's as Mario's eyelids flutter open from the torture.

"You have no idea, dear brother...how long I have waited for this moment, where I finally get to have you beneath me and begging for mercy. Do you know how long you've been flaunting yourself like a Fool, thinking you're number one? Too long! I am sick of it! I deserve some fucking recognition and I will have it!"

Mario blinks, rather shocked that his brother feels this way about him, having never realized.

"Luigi, you are a great person, please… don't do this to me... I'm sorry if I haven't really paid attention to you in the past, I'll make up fo-"

Luigi strikes his brother again, leaving a darker shade of red over the previous mark. Mario flinches and exhales a controlled breath.

"It's too late Mario, you are now mine and I will have you for as long as I wish…you no longer make the rules around here.."

Luigi begins to thrust viciously, his rage overwhelming him; his thrusts cause Mario to burst into loud moans, the Man's tip colliding with his prostate. The pain Mario feels eventually subdues to numbness, leaving only the pleasure of it all, this shames him considering he would never want to have an orgasm on account of his own brother. The man pants in rhythm with Luigi's grunts, his lower limbs being forcibly snaked around his brother's waist by Luigi's hands. Mario truly feels how deep Luigi is inside of me from this action, his mind and body slipping into submission. His brother notices the slight change in Mario's features, witnessing the defeat and a victorious grin pastes itself on his lips, confident words slipping through.

"You little Slut, you're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

Mario remains silent, his thoughts swimming as Luigi places another kiss on his lips, this one much softer. His hands attempt to touch Luigi's shoulders however the chains are still too tight. He would ask his brother to ease them a bit, but he doesn't want to anger him any further since his bottom is already sore.

"L-Luigi…"

Mario moaned through the kiss, his form pressing into Luigi's as his climax pended. Luigi's cock reaches the hilt inside of him, causing Mario to drown in a wave of ecstasy.

"I-I'm going to… come.."

Mario stated, causing Luigi to growl as his own cock throbbed with the urge to explode.

Luigi began to buck tenfold now, his form overheating along with Mario's, their flesh moist, grinding together. Luigi reaches down in between them and places his thumb over the tip of Mario's cock, refusing to let him come first. Mario's orbs flare anxiously, fresh pain surging through him as the fluid is obstructed from flowing out. Luigi let out his first real moan as he empties himself inside his brother, his thoughts swirling as he shoots out a good load, his cum practically revolting out of Mario's hole. Mario feels Luigi's cum fill him, the feeling almost nauseating to him, he has officially been degraded by his brother. Luigi catches his breath before withdrawing, the tip of his cock slipping out with a slick 'pop' as Mario's hole clenches around the emptiness, stretched and leaking. Luigi smirks down at Mario, sliding his thumb from the tip of Mario's cock, inserting two fingers into his loosened hole, striking that special spot,

"Come for me, you know you want to".

Mario shakes his head from side to side in anger, shutting his eyes to conceal the tears welling up.

"No Luigi…"

Luigi almost hisses, using his free hand to dig his nails into his brother's left bum cheek, his other hand still feeding into Mario's hole. His fingers dig deeper until they find the male's prostate, striking it repeatedly until Mario jerks, come flooding from his cock and soaking the bed sheets. Luigi smiles inside, watching his brother's expression as he experiences an intense orgasm, listening to the sweet moans that leave his pale lips.

The beautiful moment quickly shatters for Luigi, who is snapped back into reality by the sound of the kitchen door slamming shut, Peach's high voice calling Mario's name. He curses angrily, staring over his shoulder at the unlocked door for a moment then looking down at his brother again, another malicious idea entering the man's brain. Mario opens his eyes again, which are glistening with tears, he knows what his brother is thinking now.

"D-Don't... please Luigi, if Peach sees us she'll… I can't lose her, I love her"

Luigi snorts, "Do you think I give a flying fuck?"

He almost shouts, glancing toward the door again as he hears footsteps drawing down the hallway. Mario panics all over again, knowing he cannot hide since he is shackled and chained to the bed posts, his stomach churning as he turns his head sideways, beginning to sob quietly, the sound of Peach's heels just outside the door now…


End file.
